The present disclosure relates to applying an adhesive to signage for store shelving, and more particularly, to an improved method that applies a release coating to a multi-layered media substrate within a xerographic printing apparatus and applies an adhesive to the multi-layered media substrate after it exits the xerographic printing apparatus.